combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Regen
Quarantine is the 8th Game Mode for Combat Arms, released in the 07-28-09 Patch. In preparation for this mode, the web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red, the sign in screen has been changed to a promotional image. This mode is also known as the "Zombie mode", as the Infected and the gameplay style resembles those of similar and earlier games. Maps *Currently #Overdose (The main map) #Two Towers #Showdown #Warhead #Junk Flea *Possible future maps #Most of the current maps #Perhaps even new maps specifically for Quarantine. Gameplay Each round lasts approxmately 2:50 minutes. Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infections to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds is over, 1-2 humans (It used to be 3) will be chosen to be a Host Infection depending on the amount of players currently in the round. (If there's more than 4 players, then it will be 2.) The Host Infections must try and Infect all humans, while the humans must try to kill the Infected, or at least survive the duration of the round. In order for an Infection to Infect a human, they must attack them once with a melee attack. The Infected, however, can be knocked back slightly by means of shooting them. This can help keep the Infected at bay, and knock the Infected off high ground if needed. However, if the Infected are crouching, they'' cannot ''be knocked back, unless they start crawling in any direction. Specifically for Overdose, there are two "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1 minute mark. These can be very useful in order to save yourself if you can time it correctly. Note that these doors CAN be breached by the Infected. There are 3 ways to end the round: *1: The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to all humans) *3: Time runs out. (20 points to all humans, 0 for the infected) *2: Everyone is infected or dead. (3 points to all infected) However, to help the Infected win, they have the following boosts: The Infected: ' *are immune to poison/toxicity *are immune to water/drowning damage *are immune to height damage/falling. *are immune to flashes/bright lights. *have high speeds (Faster then Viper or the Light Vest & Military Bandana combination) *have 2.5x the stamina of a normal human. *are rather resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 max), to the current maximum (6-15) after a series of patches. ) *are moderately vulnerable to melee damage (Though melee damage is extremely discouraged, as the human will easily become infected) *are moderately vulnerable to explosives and fire damage (These weapons are the best choice if a human wishes to kill a zombie) *have extra hp depending on the vest and the type of infected: **Light Vest- 450 hp for a Host infection and 225 hp for a normal infection. **Medium Vest- 600 hp for a Host infection and 300 hp for a normal infection. **Heavy Vest- 800 hp for a Host infection and 425 hp for a normal infection. As mentioned earlier, Infected can be knocked back by bullets while standing or while crawling, so humans should fire at Infected in order to push them back, or off from high ground. Map Changes (Varies from Map to Map.) *'All newer "Quarantined' will have changes from their original forms to readjust to the gameplay mode So basically all maps will be different from their original counterparts. There is no perfect "safe spot" in any map. Glitchers/Hackers/Power levelers may have a better chance at survivng, but can still be easily Infected if neglectful. * Overdose - In Overdose, the "safe doors" at Alpha and Bravo open only at a 1-minute mark. The ladder near the lab has been removed, and there is an operating table within the lab. *'Two Towers' - Two Towers's surrounding is reddish-orange in colour, which gives it the look of a bloody sky. The bottom portion of ladders into the two towers are removed so the towers are rendered pointless. The French doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. The frame suggests that there must have been a struggle behind those doors. There is also a cloud of poisonous gas under the building, coupled with a wooden plank at the first level which allows quicker access to both sides. There are also mossy nets which can be used to climb in and out of water, both Infected AND humans can use them. *'Showdown - '''Showdown has also been cut off from the surrounding streets, by a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby. It now has rooftops in which you can flee from the Infected, one of which is no longer accesible. There is a truck in which boxes are used to reach these rooftops. The new roofs are useful for hopping and staging team effforts, but can still be breached if one is negligent. *'Warhead -''' Warhead is now taking place at night. The sewer canal system has been flooded with toxic water, and toxic gas covers the sewer entrances. The wooden bridge between alpha and Bravo has been partially broken in the middle. Alpha's bath and locker room have now been blocked by fallen lockers, and there is now special explosive barrel that ignites before exploding and doing 500+ damage. The dustbins and containers can now be accessed, and the area beside the Alpha base is also opened. *'Junk Flea' - Junk Flea now takes place in the evening. The stairs on either bases to go up on the walkway are gone. There are crates strewn everywhere, mostly surrounding the walkway. Wooden platform area near Alpha base is halfed. There are boxes leading to the roof of the Tunnel. Strategies (Vary from map to map) For Humans: *If you want to really deal damage, use explosives and fire. Melee is very useful, but not recommended. Don't waste your bullets thinking you can kill the Infected easily. Conserve ammo to keep the Infected at bay, or use headshots to inflict more damage. *Try to shoot only ''when the Infected jump. If not, you'll waste ammo and they'll gain ground slowly. Try to "Burst" (see Burst Fire) *When in groups, stay away from the edges to avoid "kamikaze hits" from infected who get too close to the edge and fall. *Cover ALL sides, or your negligence will cost you your humanity. *Try to stay in groups, and on high ground. *Bring the right weapons #Explosives are a must, especially projectiles, such as an RPG-7. #Machine Guns are recommended, these weapons are extremely good for defending/mounting offensives, even with the bad portability. #Any gun with a high rate of fire, quick reload, or does moderately high damage is also useful. Stay away from guns that have single shot. (i.e Sniper Rifles) *Try to pin down isolated zombies, and you'll kill then eventually. Don't forget to cover ALL sides! *Don't hide in obvious places, and especially, NEVER camp in the same place more than twice in a row. *Don't attract attention to yourself. (Unless you think you can handle it) *If you're one of the few humans still alive, watch out for traitorous teammates that rat out your hiding spot after they die. *Always be on the lookout for AFK Infected. Pull out your knife and get to work, without attracting the others. Make SURE that the Infected you're trying to kill is really AFK! For the Infected:' *Rushing is a good strategy against the Humans. You will startle them and they will either flee or hold their ground. The bullets are easy to maneuver and if you are pinned, your teammates can flank them. Also, when startled the humans will usually shoot, regardless of whether they are standing their ground or fleeing. Your teammates can hear the gunshots from across the map and come to your aid. *If you crouch, you can't be pushed back. Use this to your advantage. * Go in groups if you're trying to reach defenders; climb on top of each other to make it harder for the defenders to repel you. *Infected are nearly invulnerable to anything. Use your defense against jumping, water, toxic, and nearly any other damage to your advantage and discover where your enemy is hiding. It will pay off if you search thouroughly on the larger maps. Think like what you would do if you were still Human and where you would go. *Look in all the hiding spots that you'd normally hide in. *Before you become Infected, take careful notice of the specific hiding places of your former teammates... *When chasing the humans around, stand still and wait for them to come to you. They normally never see that coming. *NEVER get pinned down by the humans. For "straggler" Infected, this will usually be a death sentence *Beware of players with varieties of explosives or special weapons. These weapons are not your friends: Incendiary, M32 Grenade Launcher, M32-Incendiary Bomb, LAW, RPG-7, Flamethrower, HE-Frags, LGB Airstrikes. Map Strategies (The Specifics) '''Humans' Overdose: ' #When the "Safe Rooms" open, try to get into the rooms as quickly as possible, away from the window and doors and lock the door. When staging team efforts, ALWAYS have some people covering so the rest can get inside first. #NEVER run off by yourself if you can avoid it. The Infected are always on the lookout for stragglers, as they make easy prey... #NEVER try to solo a group of Infected by yourself. You will almost always end up dying. Always try to stay with your teammates (If there are any left.) If you are the risky sort, try camping on the cabinet or camera in the Laboratory. #(Unscrupulous tactic): When a large group of people sucessfully enter the safe room and you are one of them, deliberately get yourself infected by moving close to the window, then charge your former teamates with a vengeance. You may get mowed down if they wisen up to your plans in time, but if you're sucessful, you can rack in some nice accolades. *'Two Towers: #This map is harder to team up in, because there is simply no good spot to camp in. However, the map is very large, so there are plenty of hiding spaces far and between. #The Roof is a good place to jump around and hide on. Be careful as to not attract attention, however. #Avoid narrow ledges most of the time, as you may easily fall off into the water below... #Don't walk around too much. The noise of your footsteps is easily carried across the entire building. #Alpha's tower base (as in bottom of) was once one of the greatest camp spots for this map during Quarantine. Players reasoned that because the ladders removed, camping in the tower was illogical, thus ignoring this place, allowing a single human to remain undetected. However, this hiding spot has been compromised. *'Showdown' #Use the Roofs here to stage team efforts! #This map is rather small, so there are very few unnoticed hiding spots. Try to move around as often and subtlely as you can. #Don't go running off in random directions, as you can't run around unnoticed for long. #Make sure to cover ALL sides. The Infected may come up with ways to surprise you... *'Warhead' #This map is moderately large, and contains very good hiding places. Use every part of the map to your advantage. #Like Two Towers, this map is also harder to stage team efforts in because of the simple lack of area. Smaller groups that spread out are recommended. #There is a large variety of map changes in your favor. Try out the dustbins, the cabinets, or any newly rearranged map terrain. *'Junk Flea' #Try to stay and defend the roof or the second level of the two Bases. Players can stage team efforts by defending on the roof of the tunnel. #This map is small has only one or two hiding spots. #Try to stay as a group or in groups so to increase the chance of survival. Infected *'Overdose:' #If you feel like ambushing the Humans, hiding spots include the barrels, the structure behind the shallow pool, on the camera, on the cabinet, in one of the rooms next to the cupboards, in a gap in the crates, the vents, the support poles near the elevators and behind the box at the top of the ramp. #Leap from ledge to ledge instead of following the ordinary paths. This will catch the humans off guard. #When the safe rooms are about to disengage the locks, keep your distance and watch for stragglers. There are always a few "selfish" players that abandon the group at the last minute and make a run for the opposite safe room, usually the elevator. #If the doors are locked, attack the doors with as many people as possible as quick as possible to try and break them. Alternatively, try to get to the doors before they are opened, so anyone wishing to seek refuge inside will be infected. *'Two Towers' #You can swim without dying. Use this to search the lower areas of Two Towers and to get back up when knocked off. #Search every nook and cranny in the building. Also search everywhere OUTSIDE the building. #Scan the surroundings from the Roof. You will see some, if not most players by looking down at the sides. #Spread out. You will find more humans if you do. *'Showdown' #The Roofs are safe, but not for long. Find other ways to get up on roofs then the conventional methods. #Check behind the buildings and on the side of the roofs. #Stay together. This is a bad map to seperate in. *'Warhead' #Check in all the newly added areas in Warhead. You can swim through the canal without taking damage, so look around carefully. #Hide in corners and other various hiding spots. The humans will always flock to one area or another. #Avoid the "super-explosive" barrel near the fallen lockers. They will decimate anything nearby, even Infected. #Block certain areas if needed. That way, humans have no choice but to be trapped in. #Stay in areas where the occasional "good zombie" can block you out, letting the humans enjoy an easy yet unfair victory. *'Junk Flea' #Check all corners of the map eg. the bases,under the tunnel etc. #It become easier once the number of humans is less than the infected as the area is small. #Go in groups so as to break the humans defence easily but at the same time try not to rush to a group of humans solo as most of the time you ended up getting killed. #Look for humans whick break from their groups or is soloing. They are usually easier to infect. Trivia *Originally, Nexon had only released Overdose as a map to play Quarantine. In the trailer, however, Viper and Scorpion are planting a C4 in the Snow Valley Control room, and fend off the Infected at Death Room, which led to the possiblity that it may become possible to play Quarantine in several older maps as well. This has since been proven true after Nexon re-released Showdown and Two Towers as the first new Quarantine maps. *The Infected of Quarantine have certain characteristics of certain Infected from the game Left 4 Dead (L4D). The glowing eyes of the Witch, the pus-filled appendages of a Boomer, the knobby hands and raspy voice/pant of a Smoker, and the crouch of a Hunter. As well as the fact that they can sprint, similar to the Infected in L4D, and many other famous movies. *The Infected are also able to use the V,B&N functions, but the commands come out as growls instead of words. *During the initial release of Quarantine, the "O" in "Combat Arms" has an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticle. The running soldier loading screen had been replaced by a walking Infected, which could also jump when spacebar was pressed. This has now been reverted back to normal *The humans can no longer seek the refuge of "Safe Rooms" in newer Quarantine maps. Though this may change in the future, the most recent maps have no new areas opening up after the 1-minute mark has been reached. *The Infected can "swim''" ''in deep water. If they fall in by accident, they will '''''not die, but can navigate through it. This does not apply to the humans, they will die as soon as they fall into any large body of water. The only exception is Warhead's toxic water, which does not automatically kill a player, but slowly eats away at their HP. *Contrary to popular belief, water cannot douse a flaming Infected. Nexon may update it in the future if they feel like it, but this is doubtful. *In "Quarantined" maps, you can hear other player's gunshots and ricochets from far away. This is possible for the Infected AND the Humans, especially in Overdose due to an echo effect. *The damage that the Infected can inflict is 100 or more. This has been proven many times, especially since Infected can destroy explosive barrels, barrels, crates, and barriers in one hit. Basically, no player is safe from the Infection since they all have a maximum of 100 HP! In some rare cases, players that lag or have an HP exploit can be "immune" to Infection because their HP meter is bugged or can't be fully loaded. *The special explosive barrel in "Quarantined" Warhead can do nearly 3-4 times the damage of a regular barrel. Thus, it can kill most Infected and those within range easily. It does approximately 540-560 damage, and can kill any Infected that has less than that. A Host Infected with a Medium Vest or higher with full HP can withstand the full blast of the barrel without dying. *When large pools of water were first introduced in Quarantine, a glitch known as the "Super Jump" occurred. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump capable of sending it well into the air . It is now patched as of 30/09/09 patch. *Quarantine is the only game mode so far that orders the players oppositely; Players who came first are pushed to the back while newer people take the lead. *The Safe Room doors in Overdose can be glitched or hacked to open prematurely. However, if anyone enters the room before the 1-minute mark, they will die instantly. Once the 1-minute mark is reached, then the rooms can be entered safely. *If all the humans "somehow" die before the Host Countdown is completed, or there is only 1 person alive before then, the Humans automatically "win" the round. * In the trailer, the scene is set in Death Room. However, Death Room is not a Quarantine map. Images and Videos thumb|400px|right Category:Game Modes